The Other Outcast
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Kazuma finds out that he isn't the only outcast in the Kannagi clan. Even the branch families have outcasts who use alternative magic. In fact the other oucast is a water magic user. Kazuma/OC. I do not own Kaze No Stigma.


The Other Outcast

Kazuma Yagami walked back onto the Kannagi family estate for the first time in a year. He had stopped working for them for a time after he had found Ayano who was supposed to be his girlfriend with another guy. He had needed time to think things through and figure out what he wanted and what he didn't want anymore.

When he returned Ayano greeted him and he was able to respond with an easy smile. "Hey Ayano how've you been?" Kazuma asked.

"I've been pretty good busy trying to help Masayuki's one daughter but good." Ayano replied with a smile glad that things weren't awkward between them.

"Other daughter? I thought there was only Misao?" Kazuma said looking thoroughly confused.

"Oh well Misao was the only one who could even attempt fire magic. Ashira could never even use it so he sorta disowned her but he never sent her away from here. She uses water magic instead," Ayano explained.

"I want to meet her if you don't mind," Kazuma replied in a soft tone.

Ayano took him to a small house and let him in telling him that she would go and let her father know that he was here. When Kazuma walked into the little house he was at first surprised by how dark it was but then he noticed the woman lying on the floor. He wondered why she had the place in such darkness.

"Hey are you Ashira?" Kazuma asked watching her closely.

"I hate that name and I have told Ayano that many times. My name is Lauren Takami, I take it that you are Kazuma?" Lauren said slowly sitting up.

"Yeah that's me, so you use water magic huh?" Kazuma asked watching as she stood up.

"Yes I do use water magic, I take it Ayano told you all this." Lauren said it like fact not as a question but Kazuma nodded anyways.

Lauren walked towards him and he watched her move around him in a circle taking him in. She finally sat down and he did as well and they got to know each other although Lauren lay down again and spoke quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kazuma asked speaking more softly now.

"I'm fine I'm sorry I suffer from migraines and sadly right now I am having one. That is why I am in total darkness or as close to it as possible considering that the sun is up." Lauren replied giving him a small smile.

"Well the sun has gone down, that light there now is the moon shining." Kazuma said getting up. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" he added.

"Uh…. Sure I'll go for a walk with you Kazuma," she answered getting up and going outside with him.

He took her hand and they walked around the gardens at first which did not go unnoticed by Jhogo Kannagi who was the current head of the family. It pleased him to see Lauren out and about instead of hiding herself away in her house. He had felt bad that her entire family aside from Misao was dead so he had kept her living on the estate.

Lauren and Kazuma walked on laughing softly and getting to know each other better. Lauren had not felt this happy in a long time, she didn't know that a contractor could be so happy. She hadn't told any of the Kannagi's but she had made a contract with the spirit king of water. Her magic had been strong before that but it was incredible now that she was the contractor.

"So I just feel that this needs to be said so that you know who I really am. Lauren I am the contractor of the wind." Kazuma said closing his eyes for a moment expecting her to get upset or walk off.

"So the spirit king of the wind made you his contractor? That's kinda cool so you didn't let what the Kannagi's did to you keep you from forging your own path." Lauren said with a small smile. She wasn't ready to tell him about her contract yet but she could feel more at ease now that he had been honest with her.

"Yeah he did and no I used what they did to me to make myself stronger." Kazuma replied.

Lauren smiled at him and looked up at the moon from where they stood in the garden and she thought about how romantic everything looked under the light of the moon. Kazuma watched her staring at the moon and felt his heart skip a beat, she was gorgeous with the moon shining in her black hair and green eyes. Without even thinking he walked up behind her and pulled her back against his chest and he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Ka-Kazuma….." Lauren said on a soft moan leaning her head back onto his shoulder eyes sliding closed. She couldn't understand what he was doing but she didn't want him to stop. She wrapped an arm around his neck and turned her head bringing their lips together in a soft and tender kiss.

Kazuma smiled and turned her around to face him as he held her close kissing her gently and with a love he didn't think his heart would ever even think of again. Lauren pulled back after a few minutes and she stared into his eyes with a soft smile. "Thank you Kazuma for making my first kiss perfect." Lauren said softly.

"I did nothing special," Kazuma replied kissing her again wrapping his arms around her waist while she slowly wrapped hers around his neck.

Ayano's angry yell filled the air the fire from Enraiha slicing through the air but when she was about to strike a shell of rain protected both Lauren and Kazuma from any harm. "Lauren what the hell?!" Ayano yelled staring dumbfounded at the other girl.

"I do not see the need for you to be attacking us Ayano, after all we are two consenting adults. I think you forget that Kazuma is 23 and I am 21, you do not need to act as if I am Misao." Lauren replied green eyes leveled on Ayano.

Ayano just stared at them silently before sighing and turning around to leave. Lauren let the water shield dissipate before turning back to smile at Kazuma. Kazuma returned the smile and pulled her into his arms again as his lips brushed against hers gently. Lauren returned his kiss eagerly but pulled back after a few minutes and she rested her head on his chest.

"I think I'm going to go home now Kazuma," Lauren whispered then headed towards her house.

Kazuma looked around for a moment then followed after her and snuck into her room through the open window that he had a feeling she had purposely left open. When he looked around he was positive she had left it open just for him. She stood before him naked her black hair hanging down her back stopping at her hips, her green eyes watched him walking towards her.

"Lauren…. You look absolutely gorgeous," Kazuma said voice husky and soft.

"Kazuma, you're overdressed me thinks." Lauren replied as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He watched her as her hands steadily removed his clothes not once did they shake as they completed their task.

"Are you sure about this Lauren?" Kazuma asked his voice still husky from his arousal from seeing her naked.

Lauren smiled and nodded at him before lying down on her bed. Kazuma sighed and lay down with her pulling her against him as he kissed her. Lauren moaned softly as his erection brushed against her thigh and she wiggled a little closer to him. Kazuma groaned and suddenly he was on top of her and buried balls deep where he finally held still shocked at his lack of control.

"Lauren…. I'm so sorry," Kazuma said as he saw the tears running down her face.

Lauren shook her head at him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "It's fine the pain is almost gone, I'm just surprised at how little it took to get you to snap and lose control." Lauren said in a soothing voice as she stared into his eyes.

"I am still sorry, for my utter lack of control." Kazuma said kissing her softly.

"Don't be the pain wasn't that bad, I mean I've had worse when I was burned at my coming of age ceremony where I proved useless with fire magic." Lauren replied rocking against him lightly.

Kazuma groaned and began moving pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in. He was surprised when she moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips but he was pleased with the added depth that he got. Lauren was moaning and crying out under him as he continued to move against her and he couldn't help but feel his heart start racing as she clawed his back crying out his name. He felt her tighten further around him and he groaned out her name as he came with her.

"Wow holy hell that was amazing," Lauren panted eyes closed holding him.

"I agree with you totally," Kazuma replied holding her closer after pulling out of her.

They lay like that just relaxing and catching their breath until Kazuma noticed that Lauren was asleep and he smiled before closing his eyes as well to sleep. Ayano stood fuming in her room, things had fallen through with the guy that she had cheated on Kazuma with and she had been hoping to get him back. Now he was in Ashira's room and she could figure out what they were doing from the sounds she had heard through the open window.

The next day Kazuma went off on a case for the Kannagi's and never returned. He sat atop a skyscraper's roof thinking back on his life with Tsui Ling. He screamed before breaking into mad laughter and then he disappeared but instead of the pure blue his magic normally was it was now a dark grey colour.

He began killing people who were using magic like it was a game all the people had been given their magic by Bernhard a man that Kazuma would never be able to forget. It was Bernhard's fault that Tsui Ling was dead, eaten by a demon. He had loved her more than anything and that man had taken her away from him. His magic was as dark as his heart and mind now, he had returned to the ruthless killing machine he had once been after Tsui Ling's death.

~6 Months Later~

"Ashira I think you should just stay out of this fight, you'll never be able to fight him, you can't even defeat me." Ayano yelled at Lauren her red eyes beyond fed-up.

"Ayano stay out of my way, I am far stronger than you think. You know nothing about me even though you claim to know everything," Lauren said turning to face Ayano her normally green eyes a bright and burning silver.

Ayano gasped and took a step back from Lauren completely shocked and more than a little afraid. "Ashira what…. Are you a contractor?" Ayano asked in a shaking voice.

"I have been a contractor for over a year now Ayano and for the last time my name is Lauren!" Lauren took to the sky disappearing and appearing before Kazuma and his black wind tunnel.

"Kazuma you fool how can you turn your back on me! On us and everything that we had!" Lauren yelled at him water surrounded her like a monsoon's massive rains.

"Stay out of my way this has nothing to do with you." Kazuma said. He had already killed Bernhard and the Tsui Ling clone he had made but his madness still held him.

"Kazuma….. What happened to the loving man who I fell in love with?" Lauren said voice soft and sad but the rains not letting up at all.

"I said get out of my way!" Kazuma yelled sending an attack at Lauren which she easily held off.

"KAZUMA YOU FUCKING DUMBASS YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY! I LOVE YOU AND I'M PRETTY SURE YOUR CHILDREN WILL LOVE YOU TOO IF YOU EVER GROW THE FUCK UP!" Lauren yelled assaulting him with rains that managed to penetrate his wind barrier.

Kazuma was thrown back and up against a tree. His head was hanging down and Lauren slowly walked towards him the rains still protecting her and her unborn children. "Kazuma… Please come back to me I need you and the children are going to need their father, please come back to me. You showed me what it's like to not have to be alone anymore." Lauren whispered tears pouring down her face.

Kazuma slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Lauren with tears shining in his own eyes. He had just attacked the woman he loved and his unborn children that she carried. "Lauren…. How could you even say those things… How can you want me back after everything that I've done?" Kazuma whispered his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"Because even as lost as you were I knew that the Kazuma I love was in there all I had to do was find him. I love you Kazuma Yagami and not even your past will keep me away." Lauren said getting to her knees in front of him rubbing her swollen stomach.

Kazuma just stared at her for a minute before he rested a hand on her stomach and he felt his children kicking. His eyes widened and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he felt more of the movements of his children. He smiled wider and leaned forward kissing her softly before pulling her into his arms and crying in her shoulder.

Lauren held him close and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when Kazuma's head lowered to bury in her chest. He continued to cry for a long time until his tears all dried up. By then Ayano was there and she stood in shock at what she saw, Kazuma with his face buried in Lauren's chest as she had her arms around him. "Well this is interesting to see, Kazuma don't you think that you should stop harassing and molesting girls and women?" Ayano sneered.

"Ayano you need to check your arrogant attitude at the damned door. Kazuma has never harassed or molested me, in fact I've molested him more times than I can count. Besides he's just come back to himself and found out that he's going to be a father all in one go." Lauren glared at Ayano her eyes silver still.

"A…. Kazuma's going to be a father?" Ayano stuttered out eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, he has two children that are going to be born in another couple months." Lauren said calmly as she stared Ayano down.

"Look Ayano this really isn't your place to say anything, when you and I were together I came back from running an errand for your father to find you in bed with another guy. At least when I would return back from errands I would find Lauren either sleeping alone in our bed or cooking me a meal." Kazuma stated as he sat up holding Lauren in his arms all the while.

"So this is how it is huh?" Ayano said through clenched teeth.

"It's how it has and always will be," Kazuma replied before taking to the sky with Lauren and taking her back to his hotel.

Lauren and Kazuma welcomed twin girls 4 months later and named them Cheyenne and Liana Yagami. They would be blessed with many more children in the years to come and they never once forgot about what was most important in their lives again. They also received the blessing of not only Genmah Kazuma's father but his uncle Jhogo as well.


End file.
